


Sunrise

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky looks amazing while sleeping, Fanfic for Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steve is a tease, Steve is an artist, a little cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Steve loves drawing Bucky when Bucky doesn't know.





	

Steve held his drawing pad on his knees. It was a little wobbly but it would have to do. He almost never got a chance to draw Bucky and this morning he was looking magnificent.

 

The light was coming in through the window about Bucky's head and it made his metal arm glow. His skin looked so smooth and perfect, only more beautiful by the few scars that decorated his back. Bucky hated them, it reminded him of the past but Steve as fascinated by them. He loved kissing the outline of each and everyone when Bucky would allow it, trying to replace some of the horrible memories with new ones, good ones.

 

His eyes took in the line of his back, going to rest on Bucky's firm ass. The black underwear was showing off the curve of his ass perfectly, it fitted snugly round Bucky's arse cheeks and Steve licked his lips drinking him in. His hand went over the paper almost without thought, he watched the sketch from time to time, erasing little mistakes but over all his eyes were fixed on Bucky still sleeping.

 

His head was facing the wall, only seeing his long dark hair. It was untied and Steve smiled at the memory of last night, untying Bucky's ponytail, trailing his fingers through it, feeling it tickle his shoulder. He loved grabbing it, gently pulling from time to time. It always made Bucky moan and Steve's blush grew, remembering the wonderful sounds coming out of Bucky's lips.

 

This morning Bucky's hair was shining like black opal. His flesh hand was under his pillow while his metal hand was under his cheek. Steve watched the rise and fall, glad to see his lover in a peaceful slumber. It wasn't always like this.

 

Bucky's legs were tangled in the sheets, he always got too warm in bed and he usual woke up with his chest bare. Steve really didn't mind, the heat of their bodies laying together, tangled up around each other was enough to keep him warm.

 

Bucky shifted and Steve's hand went still above the paper. Not that Bucky would be mad, he thought but he knew it made him uncomfortable. Bucky didn't like attention, he couldn't stand being in the spotlight so they had their ups and downs when it became known that James 'Bucky' Buchanan was the boyfriend of Captain America.

 

“Boyfriend. It makes us sound like teenagers.” Bucky had mumbled when he'd see the highlight in the paper the next morning. “And how could they possible have a photo of us kissing already?!”

 

The press was a real nuisance at times, being famous wasn't always a blessing and Steve tried to shield Bucky from them as much as he could. Bucky had been furious when photo's had leaked of them being on vacation, just enjoying each other's company, catching up with friends, loving the quite. It had been an eye opener when they came back a week later and there they were, laying on the beach in just their swim wear, cuddling, kissing and laughing on the front page of all the important papers and magazines.

 

They'd come a long way since then, Bucky had even moved out after that, needing time to think about things, his life, their life, what it all really meant. Turned out Bucky couldn't live without Steve, he loved him and if that meant they would appear in the papers from time to time so be it.

 

Steve smiled looking at Bucky sleeping. He really was gorgeous, all muscles and sharp shapes. He still felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. That gorgeous specimen of a man was all his.

 

Bucky finally woke up, reaching for Steve, padding the empty space when he couldn't find him and then rolling on his back. He blinked his eyes, getting use to the light coming in already and sat up.

 

“Hey gorgeous. Come back to bed.” His voice sounded scruffy from sleep, he rubbed his eyes, smiling at Steve. Steve's body tingled when Bucky's eyes travelled up and down. They stopped on Steve's lips and his smile got even wider.

 

“Drawing me again are you? You know, they have something called a camera.... It takes pictures that last forever... You should try it.” Bucky teased. Reaching out his hand, wanting Steve next to him.

 

“Oh, stop up punk.” Steve smiled, setting his pad and pen down and crawling on the bed, pushing Bucky down and laying on top of him. Bucky could take his weight and that fact always turned Steve on a bit more.

 

“You looked gorgeous, I had to draw you.” Steve said, kissing Bucky's neck, leaving little licks on his way to Bucky's mouth.

 

“Morning breath Steve.” Bucky grumbled but opening his mouth none the less, moaning when their tongues met. Bucky moved, grinding his hips up to Steve, his hands grabbing Steve's ass.

 

“Don't care. Kiss me again.” Steve rutted his growing dick to Bucky's, kissing him again, biting on Bucky's lower lip. He smirked when Bucky growled, squeezing his ass harder down. The friction of their cock's together was amazing, they both were fully hard now.

 

“Tell me we don't have to get up to be somewhere.” Bucky kissed Steve's neck, sucking a mark on it.

 

“Nope, not today love. All the time in the world.” Steve's head went down Bucky's body, teasing his nipples, leaving tiny kisses on his ripped stomach. He felt Bucky's nails leave a trail down his back as he went and it made him shiver.

 

He hooked his fingers inside Bucky's waistband and Bucky pushed up his hips, helping Steve take it off.

 

Steve kissed the inside of his right thigh, going from the knee, climbing up and up till he was near Bucky's thick cock. He blew air against it and loved the way Bucky twitched and cursed. He went to the other thigh, leaving kisses, licking a line again starting at the knee and going to stop next to Bucky's cock.

 

“Steve, stop teasing me.”

 

Steve smiled, grabbing Bucky's dick and trailing a line from base to tip with his tongue. Bucky jerked and moaned, his hand going to Steve's head, grabbing hair, pulling it lightly.

 

“Steve!” He tried to sound cross but it just came out breathless and needy. Steve took the head of Bucky's cock inside, using his tongue to lick at the slit. Bucky pushed his hips up but Steve stopped him by grabbing his hips and pushing down.

 

Bucky let out a frustrated growl, grabbing Steve's hair a bit harder. Steve let go of Bucky's dick, eyebrow raised and Bucky sighed.

 

“Patience is a virtue love.” Steve smirked, winking at his lover before going down again. He suckled at the head, tracing ever line and grove with the tip of his tongue. The sounds that came out of Bucky's mouth were divine and Steve moaned. Bucky cursed again at the vibrations going through his prick.

 

“Damnit Steve, you trying to kill me?”

 

Steve licked the slit one more time before pulling off again, grabbing Bucky's dick harder and stroking it with one hand, using the other to fondle his balls.

 

“No love, just trying to make you beg for it.”

 

Bucky's cheeks got red, he never got use to Steve talking dirty to him like that.

 

“Oh, you look gorgeous Buck.” Steve said, stroking faster, looking up at Bucky's face. His dick twitched when he saw the lust and hunger in Bucky's eyes.

 

He put the fingers of his hand into his mouth, making them wet before reaching further down and teasing Bucky's hole. He pushed one finger inside slowly, knuckle by knuckle, keeping the pace of his strokes steady. Bucky felt tight and Steve couldn't wait to be inside. He breathed out slowly, taking his time to get his finger in, watching Bucky's face, trying to see if it wasn't too much too fast.

 

Once his finger was inside he slowly pulled out again before going back in. He fucked Bucky nice and steady with his finger, after a while getting a second one in. He scissored his fingers, opening Bucky up for his cock.

 

Bucky was moaning and panting underneath him, his cock was beginning to produce tiny drops of pre come that glistened in the sunlight. Steve licked them up causing Bucky to shout out.

 

“Steve, please, please, I need.”

 

Steve removed his fingers carefully, grabbing lube from the nightstand and smearing his cock with it. Bucky watched, his eyes full of lust, licking his lips, his metal hand grabbing the sheets tightly.

 

Steve lined himself up, pushing the tip of his cockhead into Bucky's hole, looking at his lover's face.

 

“Damnit Steve, I'm not going to break! Get on with it!”

 

Steve smirked and started to push his cock in. It felt tight and hot and good and Steve took deep breaths in and out to control himself. No matter what Bucky said he wasn't going to hurt him, not if he could help it and he fixed his eyes on Buck's, reading the signs on his face.

 

Bucky's face was contorted but not from pain, Steve saw the lust in his eyes get bigger, the shallow breathing, saw Bucky's chest rise and fall and he pushed in all the way. Waiting a moment to adjust to the feel of being inside Bucky.

 

He moved then, going slowly in and out, trying to find Bucky's prostate, taking his time. Bucky was panting, his flesh hands grabbing Steve's hand and they locked finger on the sheets next to them. Sweat was forming on Bucky's skin and Steve bent down to lick a stripe on Bucky's stomach.

 

Bucky growled and pushed up, Steve's cock going in further, finding that sweet spot and Bucky saw stars. Steve pounded into him mercilessly, using his other hand to grab Bucky's cock and pomp it in time with his thrusts.

 

Bucky was moaning, calling out Steve's name, urging him on.

 

“Harder Steve, harder, make me feel it. Oh, that's it, that's it. I'm coming, I'm.”

 

Steve felt Bucky's ass clench around his dick and thick strands of cum landed on Bucky's stomach. The feeling of Bucky coming onto his hands, seeing the cum land on his skin and the way Bucky kept saying his name was enough to make him come too. He spilled his seed inside Bucky, releasing every single drop before he fell down on Bucky's body, a death weight trying to come down to earth.

 

Bucky was stroking his hair, mumbling endearments near his ear and after a while he pulled out of Bucky. He saw his cum coming out of Bucky's hole and his fingers went to pick it up. He give his fingers to Bucky and Bucky licked them clean.

 

He got up, going for a wet flannel, cleaning up the mess on Bucky's stomach but not before reaching down and lapping some up. Bucky growled and he looked up, licking off his lips and giving a wink.

 

“You're the worst Steve.'” Bucky said, watching Steve clean him up, reaching out and touching his cheek.

 

“You love it.” Steve replied, turning to Bucky's hand and giving the palm a kiss before getting up to throw the flannel in the laundry basket.

 

“Want some breakfast?” Steve asked, looking at his lover laying in the middle of the bed, gloriously naked, spend and relaxed from their love session.

 

“Nope, get back here Steve. Want to feel you near me.” Bucky reached out. Steve came back and layed next to him, his head on Bucky's shoulder, his leg tangled between Bucky's.

 

“Just a while longer then.” He said, a yawn escaping his mouth and soon he was drifting off to sleep, breathing in the sent of sex, morning sun and Bucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from vacation! Hello everybody! 
> 
> This fanfic came about when I saw this post over on Tumblr, I just loved the photo and that was what inspired me. http://aguacatewhisperer.tumblr.com/post/125327113722/this-is-so-funny-omfg-from-snugglebucky-twitter
> 
> The title is from a song by Norah Jones.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
